


An Unreasonable Gamble

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Slash, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror!Harry makes a risky move in the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unreasonable Gamble

**Title:** An Unreasonable Gamble  
 **Summary:** Auror!Harry makes a risky move in the field.  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for some harsh language  
 **Prompt:** Gamble  
 **Word Count:** 100  


An Unreasonable Gamble

  
Harry opened his eyes and the world gradually swirled into focus. The blackness cleared from his vision and he found himself facing his furious partner.

"You bloody, stupid, git!" Ron shouted. "You survive countless confrontations with Voldemort, only to gamble your life over the stupidest shit!"

Tears welled in Ron's eyes and he abruptly dropped his tirade to envelop Harry in a fiercely protective hug. Time stood still as they clung to each other tightly.

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry murmured comfortingly. "It's alright. I'm fine."

"No it's not!" Ron cried, "You have to understand, if you died, I'd die too!"


End file.
